The present invention relates to a rotor, and, in particular, a helicopter rotor.
In the case of such a rotor known from German Patent No. 32 41 754 or German Patent No. 35 34 968, an articulated bearing of a brace guarantees the movements required for a blade control element relative to a blade root or rotor hub.
This articulated bearing entails relatively high maintenance costs. As experience shows, this is especially true, for example, in the application of a metal articulation, which is subject to greater wear than an elastomer bearing. However, in the case of an elastomer bearing, the casing support represents a considerable portion of the weight of the articulated bearing, above all when a long-lasting design is required of the elastomer bearing. In that case, the articulated bearing can weigh considerably more than when a metal articulation is used.